


We stand Alone

by Ephesus



Category: nothing - Fandom
Genre: not done, tbc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:39:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephesus/pseuds/Ephesus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Havoc is left with nothing but finds a mystrous guy in the shadows is this a being to an adventure</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ephesus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephesus/gifts).



It was cold day. Time? Nobody knew if there was anybody to talk to? There a girl stands with a gun in one hand, an amno belt. Wearing nothing but some shorts that someone would wear to the beach and a t-shirt that had be ripped in the side as a nice touch and a large black jacket that came down to her knees. 

She looked up into the sky as a cold day turned into a snowy blizzard. There were pink poka dots in the snow. The snow covered up the dead body. Something had happened but happened to fast to recall. She was alone. Family? They left that day when she woke up. What happened to I'll be there that her mom would always be there? That was a little word she knew a lot after all her name was Havoc. Havoc? You would laugh or fear her name.

She was a small 14 year old girl. To short for his height. Friends? She had none. She was alone, alone on Watlitional street. Alone in the city of Wales. Alone, she was caged well it felt that way. There was nobody. Begin alone is the worst thing that could happen to her. Havoc had collapsed into the white, hard, cold snow. Havoc..... for the very first time had cried she cried for her mom, her dad, her grandma, her aunt, her uncle, her sister, her brother. She wanted to be with them.

Havoc had looked around with in anticipation to see if anyone was not dead. And out of the corner of her eye she saw something flash, kind of like teleport. Havoc now stood up. She stared down in disbleif. Since her curiosity got the best of her she had to see what it was. She looked down the large alley to see something that was amazing it was a 15 year old boy standing there it look like it was injured.............................................................................................................


	2. We Stand Alone 2

n the alley he was injured and had passed out half way down the alley. While he was asleep I took a good look at him face. He had a handsome face like the ones you would see in the move. With dark black hair and skinny and tall. As I said like the ones in the movie. I had flung him over my shoulder and had continued walking out of the alley. I had dragged him out into the snow. And plopped him under my little hide out. I had ripped off some of my trench coat and rapped it around his injures. I sat behind him while he rested. My eyes started to get heavy and I let the consuming darkness take me. 

 

****

It was dark when I opened my eyes. The guy I found in the alley had gotten up and now was looking me in the eye like I had 4 heads. Startled when I woke up I had hit my head against the wall I had my head resting on. 

 

" Umh….. Hello…." I said will the my hand on my head were their was a bruise on top of.

" I only wanted to thank you for helping me so ill be on my way. I did not need anybody to help me anyway" He said and had gotten up and turned around

" Well im sorry I was only trying to be nice but apparent can leeeeaaaveee now" I said annoyed at the fact I had helped a rude boy.

" Say what is your name anyway" I said before he left.

" My name is Orien don’t remember it because I don’t think ill see you again" He said

" Well Bye" Ill ask god to make sure we don’t meet again I said in my head because I was angry at the fact that I had helped him help and he had acted rude also had stared at me while I was sleeping how disturbing can you get! 

I had stared off after him but found my self chasing him…….. I wanted to stop me feet because I just did not want to speak to such a rude person. 

" Don’t fallow me little girl" He said

" For you information I am 14 years old and my name is not little girl is Havoc!Havoc!Havoc! Ha-v-oc!" I said

" Well at least you can spell your name and I did not ask you for your name" He said 

" I only want to ask, is there a way out of here veering past the dead body?" I said in destruct

" Yes, you see that it called an ocean you have to cross it" He said mockingly

" Well did you want to swim across an ocean" I had said. 

"I'll figure it out" He said like a know it all. 

I decided to follow him because this is all i wanted. To leave this so called waste land and to see another human. Someone to talk to because i did not want to be so alone so by my self .......... So I would follow him. And this is were my jounary begin!


End file.
